


Perfect

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [28]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angie Virginie and Betsey are musical trash, Angie is a precious cinnamon roll, Angst and Fluff, Bipolar Disorder, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Like mother like daughter, Slow Burn, Someone give Georges a hug, They are in Theatre, and we love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: While Georges struggles and Angie is willing to give the comfort he needs.
Relationships: (sight) Adrienne de Lafayette/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, (slight), Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler, Angelica Hamilton & Elizabeth Church & Virginie de La Fayette, Angelica Hamilton & Georges Washington de La Fayette, Angelica Hamilton/Georges Washington de La Fayette, Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton
Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Perfect

Georges Washington de Lafayette likes to think he is a nice... atleast he hopes he is. He noticed he had mood sifts, from being happy to suddenly feeling angry, though he prides himself to keep it inside him well despite his young age. In elementary school, since the first day of Kindergarten, he had befriended everyone in his class and the other Kindergarten classes, he even made friends with kids in the first grade! It were the days where everyone got along with everyone, where everyone was nice to each other. He never thought it will change until his sister, Anastasie, and their friend William Mulligan went to high school and he waited patiently for his big sister to tell him and their little sister, Virginie, everything. Was it like a dream... but it seemed like a nightmare, because their sister came storming home, her pretty blouse was lose and wrinkled and her hair was a mess. Dry tears were stuck on her cheeks and she looked like she might break the first thing in her sight.

Georges remembered watching his sister stomping upstairs, scaring Virginie, startling their parents and soon their mother rushed upstairs in hopes of talking to Anastasie of what happened. From that day, Georges was slightly worried when his time comes to go to high school. As time past, he wound up observing the attitude of his older sister and came to realize, the more confident you are, the more successful you would be. He past this message to his friends of his age...

He remembered looking at his little sister, Virginie, Betsey Church, and innocent Angie, looking so innocent and happy as the stealth on the miracles of their future. He remembered seeing Anastasie smiling at them as he heard her murmur, “They’ll be fine,” before calling her boyfriend, Charlie. 

Georges realized his sister gave her approval to them and though he should be glad they will be well, a certain envy ate inside him. Perhaps he wasn’t trying enough for his sister to notice his ability to be well off for his future, he probably needed to try harder. However, time went on and his sister didn’t bid an eye at him at his newly fresh confidence in himself... instead, he often finds her braiding Virginie’s hair or having her boyfriend in her room to pay much attention to him. Perhaps it’s because he was a guy and she was a girl... that’s probably it.

So Georges went to William Mulligan, hoping he would notice the change in him and give him his approvals. However, William didn’t bid an eye at him either... no, instead, he patted Philip and Phil’s backs and concluded, “You two are ready to go to a rough but satisfying road to life.”

He didn’t look at Georges. Philip and Phil were satisfied with William’s approval while Georges was left in the shadows as envy nibbled onto the strings of his heart. Georges remembered clutching his fists, secretly glaring at them as they stood oblivious to his on woes.

Was he ready for this path that everyone was stressing about?

No.

It wasn’t just about high school, this was about life in general. After high school, it was college and university, getting a perfect career and a life that everyone needed to fight for their own benefits. This isn’t Kindergarten anymore, where everyone get along and embraced each other, no, in life, kindness wouldn’t do much of anything.

You have to be a certain way to gain allies and for Georges, that was what he will do. 

* * *

Angie was a good girl, that was what everyone said and what she personally define herself and she was happy with that. She was shy, she admits that, she wasn’t the most confident person out there but she does recognize her strengths and talents and embrace them like people tell her to do. Looking up to her mother, Angie took that in to be kind and humble, now sixteen and she was still very much the same! 

She has a alright expired in school, a good student and is one of the Theatre Kids with her best friend Virginie and cousin, Betsey. She had a small friend group with close friends, unlike her older brother, who has a large table to sit at during lunch in the cafeteria compare to Angie’s. There is nothing tense between the two siblings, in fact, Philip often invites his sister to join his crowd with most of his friends are in a sports team or debate team. Philip was in the debate team and being a flirtatious guy, he scored some friends in the cheerleaders whom introduced him to fellow jocks and he pretty much hit it off. 

Perhaps that’s why Virginie, Betsey, and Angie were never really harassed, because all their brothers were ‘unofficial jocks’ and Betsey and Virginie’s older sisters happened to be either one of the most gorgeous girls in the school or was in the cheerleading squad. They don’t know much of anyone in the ‘Flowering Bunch’ besides their siblings and a few familiar faces, but a few quarterbacks and linebackers had made friendly remarks about them and a cheerleader once complimented all three of them once in lunch.

This was an advantage they were careful with and not willing to take any of it for granted. Because of their siblings reaching to the top, the trio of shy girls had not been bothered during their school years and they were grateful for that. 

“Hey, Angie, you alright?” 

Angie blinked and turned to Virginie and Betsey, the three girls were sitting on the seats of the football field, where the team was currently practicing. Sighing, she turned to her two companions with a beaming smile, “Yeah, I’m fine, I was just thinking.”

”About what?” Betsey asked, pulling out her lunch kit and handed her cousin and friend a brownie each before taking one for herself. 

“About the fact our brothers and your sister are going to graduate this year,” Angie simply said before taking a bite of the del ious brownie given to her. Virginie laughed, sitting in between her two best friends as she murmured out,

”They maybe going to college soon, but they are coming to the musical we are performing,” she stated as her two friends snickered with a nod of agreement. 

“Wouldn’t it be nice,” Angie dreamily said, looking up at the blue sky. “Preforming but on broadway?”

”Yeah...” Virginie agreed, looking up as well as Betsey soon followed at their dreamy gaze. “I would love to be casted in Heathers.”

”Me too,” Betsey agreed, pushing a stray hair behind her ear. Looking over, she grinned at Angie, “Angie would be Veronica.”

Angie laughed, shaking her head but Virginie agreed, “She would be a good Veronica.”

”I think Veronica is better suited for you, Virginie,” Angie replied as Betsey giggled while Virginie snorted. “But thanks anyway.”

”Stating the truth, Angel,” her two friends said in perfect unison that made Angie laugh in delight. 

This was perfect... everything seemed blissfully perfect... if only it could stay that way, though.

* * *

Georges was angry... he didn’t know why though, but he knew he was going to lash out any minute now. He been feeling like since this morning, he barely talked at the dinner table during breakfast while his parents and Virginie were chattering away, Anastasie was off in France to study to be a fashion designer, he remained quiet. His father noted his silence and consider it that Georges didn’t had a good night rest and dismissed it, much to Georges relief. Then, when everything was going well enough, his father started mention about The Hamilton’s and if they might be willing to name a son after him once ‘Uncle’ Alexander gets ‘Aunt’ Eliza pregnant again

Georges nearly felt like breaking his fork while he aggressively chewed on his pancake. He left after finishing and headed off to get his car keys, nearly forgetting his sister behind had she not call for him. Instead of apologizing, when Virginie came up to him with a cheerful grin, he shot her a sharp glare that was unintentional. He didn’t know why he did it... he wasn’t angry at her, nor at his father or his mother, but he was angry about something... he didn’t know what. One thing for sure, his sister nearly cowered away from him after he shot her that angry glare and hesitantly went into the car.

As he drove, the two siblings were very quiet and didn’t utter a word. This wasn’t the first time Georges had these mood swings and get angry for no reason so Virginie was quite use to it. She once timidly suggested he should tell their parents only for Georges to snap at her as she immediately fell quiet and kept her mouth shut. They both knew he wouldn’t dare to even think about hurting her or let alone anyone in general, Georges wouldn’t dare hurt a fly even if you pay him to. Their mother, Adrienne, noticed his behaviour and had often come to his room to talk but Georges always find himself shutting everyone out.

He realized he changed over the course of the years going on, his self confidence had boosted up, he had great friends, a loving family, and he felt satisfied with his life... yet he also felt unsatisfied as well. His mother was very patient with him and Virginie was very understand too. Georges felt he didn’t deserve them, later, when he and his sister got to campus and parked his car, he calmed down a little and apologized to his sister as Virginie offered him a light hug before telling him it was okay. He felt satisfied for the while...

The rest of the day, was fine, Virginie met up with Angie and Betsey. Georges always adored Angie as the shy girl was usually shying away from him when they were younger but now, they very much gotten quite close. Betsey was sweet, he like her and noted her as a friendly clumsy girl. 

The four of them chatted for the while before parting ways... and that was when everything started to go to shit. Georges went to his two period, nothing happened much but once he got to lunch, he met up with Philip, Theodosia, Phil, Rine, Polly, and Lydia as his close group of friends patiently waited for him. Everything was going well, they were talking and laughing together... until something triggered him. Philip wrapped and arm around Theodosia and kissed her lips. The two had been dating for almost four years and Georges was happy for them... then why did he suddenly lashed out? 

His sudden yelling startled all six of his friends as they turned to him with wide eyes, confused and concerned. He wasn’t yelling at Philip or Theodosia but he was yelling how they were rubbing it all in his face like he was a piece of dirt. Lydia tried to calm him down, Theodosia and Philip followed her lead but Georges wound up storming away and kept walking since Philip wound up chasing after him while the rest called for him to come back. This wasn’t even the first time he lashed out on his friends... yet they kept their hearts opened and remained patient with him, they try to solve the matter as soon as it is brought to light but if not, they give him space and try again later when he calmed down. 

This one was the most extreme blow he ever lashed out upon, since the fear was visible in Phil, Rine, and Polly’s eyes and even though they stepped in to calm him down, fear was visible in Theodosia, Philip, and Lydia’s eyes as well. 

The the entire day was a living hell for Georges, he spent the rest of his day sulking and started pitying himself. 

What the hell was wrong with him? 

* * *

“Hey, have you seen my brother?” Virginie asked her two friends, standing outside of the Theatre as school was over the trio of girls were parting ways for the day. 

“No, I haven’t seen him this morning,” Betsey replied, frowning as she and Virginie then looked at Angie. Angie blinked, thinking for a moment before shaking her head,

”No... I haven’t either.”

”Well... he hasn’t seen my text,” Virginie said as she pulled out her phone to show them. “I’m coming late, my father is picking me up today.” 

“Well, maybe he hanging with one of his friends,” Angie suggested trying to think positive as Betsey offered a crooked smile, Virginie sighs and forced a smile of her own.

”Maybe.” Was all the Frenchgirl said before turning to the Theatre’s doors. “See you guys tomorrow!”

”Bye!” “See ya!” 

Virginie went into the Theatre, leaving Betsey and Angie alone for a brief minute until Betsey’s phone buzzed. Pulling it out, the girl grinned and looked up at her dear cousin, “I should be going, Phil and Rine are waiting for me in the parking lot.”

”Then you shouldn’t keep them waiting,” Angie giggled, waving her cousin off. “Bye, Betsey.”

”Bye!”

Angie was now alone. Sighing, the girl went off, maybe she could find Philip or Theodosia or Fanny or Alex or her cousin Stephen around the halls. Exploring the familiar corridors while humming a tune from Legally Blonde, she found a familiar face but not one of her siblings but Georges, sulking back against the wall with his arms crossed, looking bitter and morally upset. Angie already seen his most vulnerable sides and had seen him lash out before, but unlike others, she wasn’t really afraid. It was odd, because she was usually cowering away from people but Georges has always been the person who she mostly felt safe with, other than her parents, siblings, a few of her friends, and a few relatives. 

Standing to the side, she wondered if she should approach him or not... until the answer was given when he looked at her straight in the eyes. Angie blinked, seeing his dark eyes keen but teary, she realized he was shaking but not out of spite. She didn’t realized she was approaching him until he grumbled our, looking away by the time she was merely a feet away from him,

”What do you want, Angel?” 

Angie tried hard not to smile at the familiar nickname, sighing lightly as she kept a comfortable distant for both of them as she softly asked, “Are you alright, Georges?” 

“Do I look okay?” He responded, sounding a little agitated as it took her off guard for a brief second before regaining herself.

”Well... no...” she quietly said, Georges scoffed and turned away. Angie bit her lips before a genuine, soft smile appeared on her lips as her eyes twinkled with kindness and warmth, “If you want to talk, I am ready to listen.”

Georges tensed, slowly looking down at her as he then felt overwhelmed for where once stood a young girl who he had known his entire life stood an Angel that he always knew was within her. He never realized or took the chance to notice how beautiful this angel truly is. Seeing Angie staring at him with synch kindness and patience, it made him feel guilty of how cruelly he been treating his mother, sister, his friends, and now Angie, tears welled up in his eyes as Georges groaned as he leaned against the wall and slip down to the bottom as he hugged his knees and cried out all his anger and frustration. 

He felt Angie lowering down to her knees and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, hearing her soft voice that tenderly said, “I’m right here... I am not leaving you.” 

Georges shook violently, slowly looking up as he choked out, his eyes all puffy as he said, “I’m so sorry... I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” 

Angie blinked before looking at him with the same amount of tenderness and affection, cupping his face and pulled him to her embrace, “It’s okay.”

”No it’s not!” He yelled against her chest, Angie didn’t filch as she only held him closer to her. He let out a loud, ugly sob as he went on, “I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me, I just get angry, upset, isolated, confused, jealous at random occasions of my day and it keeps on happening to me. I always try to keep it in but ever since junior year, I just snap!”

They pulled away, though, Angie rested a comforting hand on his shoulder as he went on, “I don’t get it? Why am I not perfect? Why am I not perfect like Anastasie?! Why wasn’t I worthy to bare my own father’s name and that he is so busy hoping your parents would name a kid after him?! Why am I not enough!?! **_WHY AM I NOT PERFECT!!!???_** ” 

As the rage swirled in his veins, it slowly faded away as Georges let out gasps as he panted to catch his breathe after all the yelling. Blinking back tears, he saw Angie staring at him with wide eyes, fat tears rolling down her beautiful flushed cheeks as her lips trembled. Georges froze, his tears drying up as he shook as he mentally swore at himself at the thought he had either scared or gutted her with his words. 

“Angie, I’m-,” he choked out before getting taken back as the girl flung herself onto him into a tight hug that he found himself participating in. His arms wrapped around her waist as he simply held her, either for her benefits or his, it worked either ways because it felt like they really needed this hug. 

“Georges..” he heard her whisper as they then slowly pulled away from the embrace, though, he didn’t really wanted to. She looked up at him with the same twinkles in her eyes as she gently cupped his face, “No one is perfect... but you are one of the most brightest stars out I know, that is enough for me. You are enough for me.”

Georges blinked back tears, “R-really? But... what about Philip? Phil? Rine? Theodosia? Polly? And Lydia? Or even my father and Anastasie?” 

Angie let out a soft giggle as her tiny hands met his larger ones as she gave them a comforting squeeze, “Believe me, I seen their not so perfect days, quite memorable to be honest and from my father’s stories about your father... well, Uncle Lafayette isn’t as perfect as many think he is but that doesn’t stop him from being wonderful and a bright star like you.”

Georges blinked before looking down with a low laugh, “Well... I guess father can be a little aloof...”

”A little?” Angie giggled as Georges finally let out a big, genuine laugh as he looked at her through happy tears.

”Okay, maybe he is very aloof but still a great dad.” He smirked as Angie giggled, looking at him with a soft look in her eyes,

”And... well, knowing your father, he holds such great admiration about Grandpa Washington that he felt the need to name you after him,” Angie quietly said, Georges froze as he blinked in surprise.

He never really thought of that, considering that his father is always talking about his namesake every single day with the highest most respect and fondness. He felt himself smiling, though his lips quivered as he turned to Angie with a light nod. 

“Thank you, Angie, for everything...” he softly said as Angie offered him a shaky but genuine grin with a nod,

”Anytime,” She softly replied and with that, Georges knew this time, he was the one to pull her into a tight embrace as she gladly returned it. 

Everything will be okay...

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Georges sighs, reading his prescription and looking at the labels of his pills. Sighing heavily, he buried them both into his bag before going down stairs to where his parents and Virginie sat at the dinner table, eating breakfast. 

“Honey, that is your tenth,” Adrienne sighs with a cheeky smile after Lafayette had finished his pancake. Lafayette shrugged before taking another from the plate that laid in the centre of the table,

”Not my fault you are the best cook in the household, mon amor,” Lafayette simply replied as he leaned to peck his wife’s lips. Virginie, who sat across from them, let out a snort of amusement while Georges stood by the doorway to the dining room with a smirk as he then entered with the phrase,

”Save some for us, pa.”

His father looked at him with a grin, while his mother and little sister snickered that made Georges smile. “Of course, son.” 

As he sat into his seat next to his sister, Georges and Virginie shared a little smile before he exchanged a loving grin between his mother who beamed beautifully at him. Everything seemed perfect... he was satisfied.

* * *

Georges leaned against the doorframe by the patio of The Hamilton’s house, looking out at the backyard where Virginie, Fanny, and Angie played with Little Liza on a bright coloured blanket, to the side, he saw Philip bickering with Alex and James. John seemingly got annoyed and made his way with William to the girls, making Georges snort, looking over his shoulder, he caught a glimpse of their parents. 

He saw how Uncle Alexander kissed Aunt Eliza’s trembles, affectionately as she giggled and hugged his arms while he held her from the behind. He saw his own parents pecking each other’s lips before snuggling on the couch. They all seemed so happy, Georges longed for that same happiness that they held, the one Philip and Theodosia held... looking over at the backyard, gazing at Angie, he bit his lips s he wondered if he will ever be enough for her? 

His heart was racing... a cold sweat slipped down the back of his neck as Georges slowly departed from where he was standing to the hallway of the house, where his bag was hung on the coatrack. Digging in, he found his bottle of pills, opened the lid and took one out, swallowing it before closing the bottle and placing it back into his bag. Sighing heavily, he went down to the kitchen where Angie was already there by the refrigerator as she grabbed two juice boxes. Turning around, she immediately brightened up as she saw him, 

“Hey, Georges,” she greeted as she handed him one of the juice boxes as he gladly took it.

”Hey, Angel,” Georges chuckled as he murmured a ‘thanks’ while Taking the offered juice box. “I’m guessing someone already told you that I got diagnosed.” 

“Yeah,” Angie nodded, hoisting herself up on the counter while he leaned forward against it. Poking the straw into her juice box, she took a sip before asking, “Do your pills help you?”

”Hm, yeah Georges shrugged as he took a sip from his straw. Angie gaze at him for a moment, seeing the pity he held for himself as she reached for his free hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze with a warm smile, 

“You really are one of the brightest stars I know, Georges,” She softly said.

Georges blinked before smiling, “Not as bright as you.” 

And he meant that.

There was a genuine look shared between them as Angie leaned down to kiss his forehead as Georges closed his eyes with a grin. 

Maybe one day... he will be worthy enough for her heart, for now, he was satisfied that he was worthy of her friendship. 

That was enough and that was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy these two.


End file.
